


Shinobi Caroling

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Shinobi and a little too much alcohol = a not so traditional Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing Santa Clause

2010; A/N: I have edited the first two drabbles, then split them into separate chapters, because I am adding a new drabble/chapter today. :)  
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Warnings: YAOI male/male, Multiple pairings, Humor/Crack(not crack pairings, just humor)  
  
This is NOT beta-ed, since it was a gift for my beta-FairyNiamh too.  
  
2009 from A/N: Merry Christmas to all of my friends and my dear sweet beta and heart-sis FairyNiamh  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
Now it isn’t everyday that our favorite Shinobi are able to let their, um…. ‘hair’ down and have some real fun. And no one deserved it more than the Shinobi who drew the ‘Brats Christmas Party’ detail. There really was no hell quite like babysitting a bunch of pre-genin while their parents all enjoyed the Hokage’s Christmas Party. Supposedly, the selection was made by random drawing, but it was uncanny how the ninja who ended up with this particular duty were usually the ones on the top of the Hokage’s ‘S-Hit List’. No, ‘S” does not stand for ‘super’.  
  
After a night of playing Santa Claus, Naruto had seemed particularly determined to drink as much alcohol as possible. It might have been to break up all the cookies the little monsters had insisted he eat. The only reason he wasn’t puking milk out his nose, was one very brilliant and very sexy ninja’s announcement that Santa was lactose intolerant. He really appreciated Neji for that and was trying to show his gratitude by massaging the lovely man’s tonsils. Neji was taking his long awaited turn on Santa’s lap and the things he wanted for Christmas where quite interesting.  
  
Kiba was laying on his side on one of the futons. His head was in Shino’s very comfy lap and the way the bug-nin stroked his fingers through Kiba’s hair was so very soothing after spending the entire day dressed up as one of Santa’s reindeer. He still wasn’t sure why Shino had insisted he keep the outfit on, but he’d been way too tired to argue. As he watched the usually stuck up Hyuuga protégé wriggle in Naruto’s still crimson clothed lap, a thought struck him and he started to hum.  
  
Humming turned to singing…..  
  
“I saw Neji kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe tonight.”  
  
Shino chuckled and joined his base with Kiba’s baritone. “He didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek;”  
  
Kotetsu and Izumo, who had been snuggled up behind the futon, decided to pop their heads up, they did make sure to keep the rest of themselves tucked under the large blanket, but there was no doubt that they were both as bare as the day was long.  
  
“He thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep.”  
  
Raidou and Genma were sitting comfortably side by side in front of the fireplace. Neither one was quite drunk enough yet, not by half.  
  
Neji and Naruto were doing their best to ignore the little chorus of now six voices and continued with their ‘merry making’.  
  
“Then, I saw Neji tickle Santa Claus underneath his (other words were randomly inserted here, but you get the idea) so creamy white;”  
  
That drew a glare from the protégé and a giggle from Santa.  
  
“Oh, what a laugh it would have been if Hiashi had only seen Neji kissing Santa Claus tonight!”  
  
That last chorus was punctuated by a barrage of kunai, thrown at the heads of ALL the singers! Naruto finally had to carry Neji out of the room to prevent any real bloodshed. Of course, getting the beautiful brunette out of the room and alone was actually the blond Santa’s Christmas wish anyway.  
  
`fin`


	2. Jingle Balls

Jingle Balls  
  
It looked like the party was about to wind down after Naruto and Neji disappeared from the little lodge’s main room, but that wouldn’t have been very festive. There arouse a great clatter from one of the other bedrooms and a pale bottomed streak sped ‘round the tree, jumping and laughing and jiggling merrily! A blushing brown blur followed in tow, calling and crying “Kakashi! NO!”  
  
The copy-nin just grinned at his chagrined lover and hopped about bowlegged and bare from waist down. “Damn-it Kakashi! Stop!”  
  
Again, Kakashi grinned and began to sing at the top of his lungs as he danced bare-assed. “Jingle Balls!”  
  
“Jingle Balls! Jingle all the way!”  
  
Iruka made a lunge for his intoxicated lover, but missed. “Damn-it! See if I ever buy you another toy again!”  
  
That’s when Genma noticed, dangling between Kakashi’s very pale legs, were two strands of silver bells. The red silk cord led up from those bells to Kakashi’s proudly ringed and caged cock and balls. Genma lost it. He doubled over in Raidou’s lap laughing hysterically. Who knew Iruka was a closet perv (although, Gen had ALWAYS suspected it)...  
  
Once he was able to get himself under control, Gen let his pure tenor voice loose starting up a rather rousing version of Silver Bells.  
  
Iruka almost throttled him. The only thing that saved the smart-assed senbon master was a very drunk, very pale, and now completely naked, jiggling, jingling, but still masked blur darting out the front door.  
  
“Oh HELL! He’s loose!” Iruka cried as he stumbled out the door to try and catch Kakashi before he revealed far too much of himself to the rest of the village.  
  
No one else could breathe for a while after that, they were all laughing too hard.  
  
`fin`


	3. Reindeer Games

Shino dipped his hand into the whipped cream topping the little Christmas cake he had bought for Kiba today. That devilish hand slid inside Kiba’s costume, under his soft briefs; his fingers slipping between Kiba’s round cheeks and sliding down the valley to circle an already eagerly quivering pucker.  
  
The bug-nin purred into his costumed lover’s ear, “Rudolf, the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny rose.” Kiba flushed even as he arched his back, pressing his entrance against his lover’s cool fingers. Shino continued, “and if you ever saw it…”   
  
He pressed one digit past the trembling ring of muscle. “Aahhhh!” Kiba gasped in pleasure and anticipation. He loved Shino’s every touch.  
  
Shino chuckled and gave his lover more of what he wanted. “If the other reindeer saw him, they would cum and call him names…. like cock slut,” Kiba moaned, he loved Shino’s dirty talk. “greedy,” Shino’s finger pressed deeper. Kiba groaned already rocking his body in search of greater pleasure.  
  
“I’ll always let my Kiba play his slutty games.” Kiba clenched around the slender digit and Shino left off with the verbal teasing to focus his attention on something far more substantial.  
  
`fin`


	4. A Sack Full Of...

Shino had just ‘prepared’ his reindeer for a good long ride, when all three couples were pulled from their intimate celebrating by a blast of cold air as the door was flung open. It struck the wall with a crash. Iruka huffed as he stumbled through the door with a very large sack over his shoulder. A blond head, then a brunette peaked from a bedroom door.  
  
“Thanks a lot assholes,” Iruka growled as he tossed the bag onto the floor and shook snow off his body. Naruto was reminded of the poem, ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas’.  
  
He couldn’t help himself. “Oi, Iruka; I thought I was supposed to be the one with the big ‘bag’.”  
The glare he received had him giggling hysterically. Even Neji had to bite his lip at the joke. The others didn’t even try to resist, they were all laughing and clinging to each other.  
  
The bag had and still was wriggling on the floor and there was no doubt just what or rather, who was inside. “You temes could have helped me you know!”  
  
“Oh and if we tackled him, naked, in the snow… you wouldn’t be the least bit upset… Sorry, I know you.” Naruto was still grinning. Then it hit him what he’d just said. “Eww, I just grossed myself out. Neji, hold me.” The beautiful brunette smiled as he pulled his lover away from the door, back into the room, and closed the door.  
  
They escaped just in time. Moments later, Kakashi managed to free himself from his bonds and then the bag. He was no longer jingling, having lost his Christmas gift somewhere on his drunken streaking adventure. He had sobered a bit and was beginning to realize just how much trouble he was in.  
  
He looked up at Iruka from the floor with a sheepish smile. “I love you?” It came out as a question. The true question was unspoken. ‘Do you love me enough to not kill me for this?’  
  
Iruka sighed. “Promise me, no more Suna Sake. EVER!”  
  
Kakashi crawled bare-assed to kneel at his generous lover’s feet. “I promise. Never EVER again.”  
  
“Fine, but that ass that I just chased all over Konoha is mine tonight, ALL night, and I don’t want to hear any whining out of you about it; got that?” Iruka had his hands on his hips and was in full on ‘I am in control here’ mode. It was not something anyone who didn’t know him well would have ever expected. Kakashi wisely nodded and kissed his lover’s hand.  
  
Naruto was very lucky he missed it. This would have put him in therapy for life.  
  
`fin`


	5. Santa's Lap

Neji pulled Naruto back to the bed. They had been playing around long enough. He knew Naruto was trying to go slow because it was their first time together. He’d known for some time that Naruto had been holding out so that their first time would be special. What could be more special than Christmas Eve?  
  
He pushed the blond onto the bed and contemplated how to devour his Christmas present. Naruto still had the red pants on and Neji still had his shirt on. It was the perfect fit. He smiled as he crawled onto the bed and straddled his boyfriend’s lap. “Santa?” He purred sweetly.  
  
Naruto’s hands came up to caress Neji’s bare legs. “Yes little boy?”  
  
Neji almost laughed at that one. “I’ve been a very good boy.”  
  
“Really?” Naruto was wondering just where this was going.  
  
“Yes and there is something I really want this year, actually right this minute.” Neji gave the blond Santa a hungry look that had him harder than he ever remembered being before. Neji could feel the result beneath him and was very pleased.  
  
“And just what is it you want beautiful?” Naruto breathed.  
  
Neji bit his lip and rocked purposefully against Naruto’s hard-on. “I want to be very very naughty.”  
  
Those piercing blue eyes rolled back and Naruto’s hips began to move counterpoint to Neji’s rocking. “Kami, I want you so bad.”  
  
Neji groaned and tore off his shirt. “Then take me. I won’t wait any longer. If you don’t take me, I will tie you this bed and ride you as I please.”  
  
Strong tan hands came up to grip those pale rocking hips, gripping them tightly. Naruto sat up and kissed Neji’s perfect lips. “I wanted it to be special.”  
  
“If it’s you, it is.”Neji kissed him back.  
  
“I wanted it to be romantic.”  
  
“Do you love me?” The beautiful brunette asked.  
  
“More than I can explain.” Naruto ground out as Neji continued grinding against him.  
  
“What could be more romantic than that?” Neji kissed him again. “The man I love loves me and wants to make love to me on our first Christmas Eve together.”  
  
He made it all sound so simple. Naruto gave up. “I love you.”  
  
Neji didn’t answer. He couldn’t. Naruto shoved him backward onto the bed and took Neji’s leaking erection into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head for a moment before taking the full length into the back of his throat. “Aahh, aahhh” All Neji could do was moan.  
  
Cumming in Naruto’s hot gifted mouth was amazing and for some time afterward, Neji couldn’t think straight. Once he could he was a little irritated. He felt compelled to prove his own ability to his boyfriend.  
  
Naruto was stroking Neji’s legs and gazing down at his lover in awe. He still wondered how he’d managed to land the most amazing man in Konoha. Neji was gifted, intelligent, classy, and stunningly handsome.  
  
He was a little surprised when Neji took hold of his hand. The blue eyes looked up questioningly, Neji just smiled as he guided Naruto’s hand down between his legs. He pressed the blond’s fingers against his puckered entrance and whispered. “I want back onto Santa’s lap. Help me get ready.”  
  
Naruto’s heart stopped. He wanted that very much too. “Lube…” He hadn’t thought of that!  
Neji blushed, but only slightly. “My pants pocket.” Neji had come prepared. He’d meant what he’d said. He was done waiting for the perfect romantic moment. He wanted to consummate their partnership and he wanted it now.  
  
Naruto dove off the bed in search of his boyfriend’s pants. Neji took the opportunity to move up higher on the bed. He propped pillows up behind his back and pulled his knees up to his chest before letting them fall open to either side. He was a ninja after all, and a very flexible one at that.  
Naruto looked up just in time to watch Neji’s legs fall open and his cock became painfully hard.  
  
“Damn…” He breathed in appreciation. Neji blushed just a bit.  
  
The blond slipped between those long lovely legs, laying down on his stomach and eagerly leaning in to kiss Neji in the most intimate of places. This wasn’t exactly what Neji had intended, but he wasn’t complaining. He would let Naruto pleasure him a bit more before he accepted Naruto into himself and showed the blond just how much he had wanted this all along.  
  
The tip of a hot tongue circled the outside of the ring, before moving inward, spiraling toward the little depression at the center. Little teasing licks turned into intense gouges, the wet muscle pressing in further and further. Naruto caressed Neji’s silky soft sack while the lovely ninja stroked himself and made the most wonderful gasping moans.  
  
Naruto slicked his fingers before moving on to nip and lap at the balls he’d been lovingly fondling. Neji signed at the loss, but was pleased when he felt a slightly shaking fingertip brush against his entrance. He arched and pressed back against that feather light touch. “More.”  
  
His wish was granted as each began to feel a greater sense of urgency. Neji was penetrated, teased, caressed, stretched and loved every moment. Soon both men were panting with need. Naruto was working three fingers deep inside his lover and Neji was kissing the life out of him while rocking against those fingers.  
  
Naruto removed his fingers and sought to replace them with something so much better for both of them, when Neji stopped him with a word. “No.”  
  
Naruto felt the word like a blow. He reeled backward. “What?” He asked incredulous.  
  
Neji’s eyes narrowed. “You heard me. I want to ride you. I want ON YOUR LAP.” His breathing was ragged and there was a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
Naruto laughed in relief. “Oh, got it, yeah sure, okay.”  
  
Neji rolled his eyes at the dork. “On your back Baka.”  
  
Naruto obeyed and was mounted faster than he’d expected. Neji loomed over him for a moment; then glided down to take the place he’d demanded. Naruto rocked upward in response, impaling his lover further. Both men cried out as one and came together.  
  
Neji recovered first and when he was through with Naruto, there was no doubt just how much he really had wanted to be ‘one’ with his lover in this way.  
  
`fin`


	6. Chest-Nuts Roasting

A short time later, Izumo and Kotetsu sidled off into one of the bedrooms leaving Genma and Raidou sitting quietly cuddling in front the fire. It was a little warm and the alcohol they continued to consume only seemed to make Genma feel hotter.  
  
The special jounin grinned around his senbon. “Hairy nuts roasting near an open fire…” Genma sing-songed then giggled.  
  
Raidou cocked his head so that he could see Gen’s face. His lover had a beatific smile on his face and a naughty gleam in his eye. This was his Genma; gentle, sweet, fun, and he loved him with every passing moment than he had the last.  
  
“Problem koi?” Rai asked hugging his lover closer.  
  
“I’m roasting,” his lover stated it as a fact before leaning in to kiss Rai’s scarred cheek. Raidou blushed. He always did. It was one of the things Genma loved about him, one of many.  
  
“So?” Raidou whispered into his delicate ear. “What would you like me to do about it koi?”

  
Gen shivered. “Hmm, maybe; if I wasn’t wearing so many clothes… maybe I’d be more comfortable…”  
  
“Let’s try it and see.”  
  
Gen turned into Raidou’s body, slid his hand under his lover’s shirt, as he started raining little kisses on his lover’s tan neck. “You feel pretty hot to me too. Maybe you should give it a try too.”  
“Mmmm, that sounds like a really good idea. I do feel a little warm.” Genma chuckled sensually at his partner.  
  
They took their time, slowly divesting the other of his clothing one item at a time, mingled with sweet slow kisses, soft caresses and whispered endearments. They had been together a very long time and had been friends long before that. No one knew either of them as well as they knew each other.  
  
There were times during dangerous missions, after long separations, or near deadly situations when their love making took on a frantic desperate pace; but it was times like this when they could slowly cherish each other that truly spoke to the depth and sincerity of their partnership. Tonight, they had all the time in the world and took advantage of it.  
  
Lying naked, bare to the world in front of the fire; the two gorgeous men snuggled together. Raidou’s large hand traced the curve of Genma’s perfect hip. Genma was tracing the scars on Raidou’s body.  
  
“So, koi… what shall it be first?” Genma smiled at Raidou’s generosity. This was one of the things that made their relationship special, they were both switches, and were able to trade places easily. There was never any hard feelings or disagreements about who wanted what, when, or where.  
  
“I want to top first because once I have you pounding hard inside me I won’t be able to think about anything else,” Gen murmured as he rolled Raidou onto his back and straddled his lover’s stomach. “You okay with that baby?”  
  
Raidou smiled reaching up to caress Genma’s erection with both hands. “You know I love it when you top.”  
  
Genma let Raidou work him up for a bit longer before moving down to kneel between Rai’s muscled legs. His partner opened his legs wide to accommodate Genma’s intentions. Raidou’s large cock was standing at full attention proving that even after years together, Genma was more than enough to get him up and keep him hard. The senbon user leaned down, his well trained and beautiful mouth caressed the soft silky skin of the shaft as his fingers whispered over the sensitive and leaking tip. Wet kisses had Raidou sighing in pleasure as he ran his fingers through Genma’s silky hair. Gen’s arm reached upward until his fingers rested against Raidou’s soft lips for a moment before they were engulfed in the larger man’s hot mouth. Raidou licked and sucked at his lover’s fingers even as Genma returned the favor on Raidou’s arousal.  
  
When Genma was satisfied, he pulled his saliva slicked fingers away from his lover’s eager mouth. His own was still hard at work sending shivers of pleasure throughout Raidou’s powerful frame. The digits Rai had so diligently slathered with impromptu lubrication were quickly placed against the man’s sweet entrance. Raidou hissed in pleasure as he was pierced by the first, rocking against it until his lover added another finger, then another. He was nearly ready and too far gone when Genma raised up off his swollen cock. “Cum for me baby. Cum hard.” The very special jounin whispered encouragingly rolling the pads of his fingers against Raidou’s prostate.  
He was well rewarded for his efforts as Raidou’s arms stretched out to either side and stream after stream of hot white cum shot from his cock onto his stomach and chest. Genma groaned in tormented pleasure. He removed his fingers from Raidou’s body as he gathered up the natural lubricant and coated his own aching erection.  
  
“My turn,” he whispered as he lifted Raidou’s heavy legs by the back of the man’s knees and rolled his lover up enough to give him better access to Raidou’s lovely hole.  
  
Raidou gathered his wits, reaching up he gripped his thighs, holding them up and open. “I want you koi, all of you.”  
  
Genma bit his lip hard as he pressed into his lover, knowing that the pain would help distract him from the intense pleasure he always felt as he delved inside Raidou’s tight, hot anal canal. A slow, steady decent filled with moans and more whispered endearments saw him to the depths of his own personal heaven. “I love you Raidou.”  
  
“I love you more Genma.” This was the only real argument they ever had and even it was filled with love and understanding.  
  
“Nuh” Genma punctuated the word by pulling back slowly. They both groaned at the delicious friction. “Uh” He finished his rebuttal with a deep steady thrust. Raidou’s back arched as Genma’s cock ground against his prostate in a smooth and well practiced movement.  
  
“Bully,” he whispered playfully. Genma chuckled and set to work, slowly and thoroughly fucking his lover, his love.  
  
“Merry Christmas,” he whispered lovingly.  
  
“Merry. Christmas. Koi,” Raidou panted beneath him.  
  
`fin`


	7. Horny Porny

A/N: This should wrap it up for this year. Hope everyone has a great Holiday!  
  
\-------------  
  
Izumo lay on back enjoying the glorious afterglow of another round, it was Christmas morning and he was with his best friend and lover. “A Very Merry Christmas.” He sighed.  
  
Kotetsu smirked at him and sang, “Have a Horny Porny Christmas, it's the best time of the year”  
  
His lover joined the pun fun, grinning. “I don't care if there'll be snow, just put that cock in here” Izumo rolled onto his stomach and shook his tush provocatively.  
  
Kotetsu lounged over him and kissed each perfectly round cheek, murmuring against the smooth flesh. “Have a Horny Porny Christmas, absolutely the best thing of the year”  
  
“Mmmm.” It took Izumo a minute to remember the words to the next bit. “And when you walk down the street...” He had a little trouble thinking of something ‘naughty’, since ‘nice’ just wasn’t up his or his lover’s alley. “Give a blow to friends you know and everyone you meet”  
  
Kotetsu glomped onto him tickling the breath out of “Slut.” He grumbled teasingly.  
  
Zu giggled and kissed Kotetsu’s cheek. “You love me.”  
  
Ko huffed and rolled off of him, pretending to pout. Zu spotted the holiday floral arrangement on the nightstand. He started singing again. “Oh no the mistletoe hung where you can see”  
  
Ko almost choked on his laughter. His mischievious lover was kneeling with his legs open, dangling a small sprig of mistletoe just above the most perfect little pucker. Kotetsu went from half hard to fully erect.  
  
Izumo continued singing. “Somebody waits for you, Kiss it once for me”  
  
Kotetsu grabbed his lover and pulled him into his lap and whispered “Have a Horny Porny Christmas”  
  
`fin`


End file.
